


All my gay awakens like the spring

by unnieunnie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is thirsty, F/F, Genderswap, Idiots in Love, Pining, Quesitonable taste in hot drinks, There is only one brain cell & Minseok has it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnieunnie/pseuds/unnieunnie
Summary: Self-prompt for Cherry Kisses FestBaekhyun had several problems with her best friend suddenly bringing home a girlfriend: (1) said girlfriend, Minseok, was super hot: (2) Baekhyun might possibly behaving the revelation that she was in love with her best friend Jongdae; and (3) unexpectedly enough, she might be kind of gay. THEY MUST NEVER KNOW.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106
Collections: CHERRYKISSES FEST (Round 1)





	All my gay awakens like the spring

They’d been through a lot together, her and Jongdae – braces, terrible bangs, the disappointment of high school boys and their totally incorrect opinions about their own kissing skills. Jongdae had even made them do a whole weird vow thing when they were 16, involving purloined soju and a small cut made to the pad of each of their left thumbs, the promise to always take care of each other no matter what.

And Baekhyun had. They’d dragged each other through college with decent grades despite the many distractions, including that time Jongdae ran through half the Chinese exchange students in succession, including the terrible one, the worse one, and the infant, until she swore off boyfriends for a whole semester. Baekhyun, whose own infant shortly after said “you know what, Noona, I think I’m gay” and took up with Jongdae’s Chinese infant, joined Jongdae in monasticism, and they both had a 4.0 that semester.

So it was totally natural that they’d get an apartment together after school. Sehun and Tao — who never did quite get past feeling bad about the time Baekhyun got drunk and yelled “we made you gay,” then cried for an hour — even helped them move in. Baekhyun and Jongdae: two girls against the world.

None of this prepared Baekhyun in any way for Minseok.

Oh, she knew Jongdae was into somebody. All the classic signs were there: the constant fussing with her hair, the dopey staring off into the distance, the songs from the shower taking a turn for the dirty. She disappeared a couple of times for a weekend and came home Sunday night pink-cheeked and soft, flopping on top of Baekhyun to kiss her cheek and pet her hair.

The blushing, grinning introduction to a hot new paramour was expected.

The hot new paramour being a girl was not.

Philosophically, that was fine, Baekhyun wasn’t a gross homophobe. She even had fond (if hazy) memories of a very drunk makeout session with a hot unnie sophomore year. As long as Jongdae was happy, Baekhyun didn’t care who she dated – and Jongdae was radiantly, high-volume, nonstop happy.

The problem was that Baekhyun disc-overed herself to be the world’s biggest idiot.

In two different ways at once.

Because Minseok just had to be a crazy-making kind of beautiful, both jock-y and elegant at the same time, with this habit of touching the back of her neck under her short hair with just the tips of her fingers and a thing for wearing cropped sweatshirts that showed off a bunch of really intriguing muscles and a tiny blue jewel in her bellybutton. And of course Min also had a dry sense of humor balanced by the dorkiest squeaky reaction ever to anything even vaguely cute (e.g., Jongdae).

Of course Baekhyun had just _had_ to come home to see them doing it on the sofa, Jongdae’s back arched while Minseok sucked her breast, the long line of Min’s bare back, and Minseok’s narrow fingers digging into Jongdae’s tiny waist. They hadn’t even noticed the noise of Baekhyun coming through the door. She’d backed out and sat at a coffeeshop for an hour, looking at pictures of puppies until the pulse between her legs calmed down.

After that, Baekhyun couldn’t stop noticing the way Minseok’s hand would curve lightly over Jongdae’s thigh, or the way even their little hello kisses were meltingly soft. How Jongdae would primp for dates, sure, but she didn’t _worry_ about whether she looked okay. She didn’t make her voice higher or quieter when Minseok was around. She was simply herself, except happier. And kind of – glowing, in a way that made Baekhyun’s mouth feel dry.

And if Baekhyun didn’t put in headphones to sleep, she would hear Jongdae’s hitching little muffled cry, and once Minseok’s long groan.

“You are not a bad person,” Chanyeol said, and shifted Baekhyun in his lap so she could cry on his other shoulder for a while. “Maybe you’re just having an emotional growth period, and these are your growing pains.”

“I can’t be in love with Jongdae!” Baekhyun shouted.

She beat her fist on Chanyeol’s chest, because if he worked out that much, he could take it.

“Honey, you’ve loved Dae for years, you just didn’t know until recently that you wanted to have sex with her.”

Baekhyun glared at him. Chanyeol smiled his dumb, large smile and swiped a thumb under her eyes.

“Why do you think you broke up with anybody who tried to get serious, dummy?”

“Because I have high standards,” Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol cocked one eyebrow at her, and Baekhyun felt her intrinsic stupidity unfold inside like one of those flower teas that all tasted like socks.

“Oh shit, I’ve loved Dae for years,” she said.

She wailed.

“But now it’s too late!"

Chanyeol hugged her.

“Maybe it’s not,” he said. “You should tell her. You guys have been through everything, you can’t keep this from her. I know she’s really into Minseok, but come on, Baek. Jongdae definitely loves you too. Maybe even in the having-sex way!”

Baekhyun gasped and hit him again.

“I can’t do that. Don’t you know what that would do to Min? I can’t hurt Min, she’s wonderful!”

Chanyeol blinked.

“Oh,” he said. “You _are_ boned.”

Baekhyun staggered home the next morning in yesterday’s jeans and one of Chanyeol’s sweatshirts, only able to function because Channie had known her for long enough to have plied her with water sufficient to swim in before agreeing to serve as her body pillow (like he didn’t love any excuse to cuddle). She still felt like something you’d peel off the bottom of your shoe.

So of course when she let herself in the back door of their apartment, Baekhyun found Minseok sitting at their kitchen table.

Minseok, _of course,_ looked amazing in the morning, with her short dark hair tousled and falling over her face, wearing little chunky black glasses and a t-shirt hanging loose enough to show one pale shoulder (Baekhyun noted that it was also Chanyeol’s – they should really return some of his clothes to him at some point). The table was covered in a tidy assortment of pen cases, sticky note pads, and notebook. Min had one knee up, chin resting on it while she read the humongous book in front of her.

Minseok looked up and smiled with her eyes. Baekhyun stopped dead still, with one foot only halfway on the floor.

“Hey,” Minseok said softly. “Coffee’s fresh, and there’s plenty of it.”

“Oh, thanks, I don’t drink it.”

Minseok made a lopsided, gummy grin that it was way too early in the morning to see. Baekhyun’s defenses were weak, she couldn’t withstand it.

“That’s right, Dae told me,” Min said. “Sit down, I’ll start the kettle, you look done in. Where do you keep your stuff?”

Baekhyun pointed to the correct cabinet. She watched Minseok make her drink and tried not to sigh over it. She really was super boned. Minseok’s hand looked so soft and pretty curled around the mug. Baekhyun wanted to grab it and kiss it.

“Hot Tang is very strange,” Minseok said as she sat back down.

Baekhyun wrinkled her nose.

“It’s full of vitamin C.”

Min grinned again and covered up a silent laugh.

“Which you look like you need.”

She arched one eyebrow.

“Fun night or rough night?”

Baekhyun rolled her eyes.

“Oh please. It was just me getting way too drunk on Chanyeol, that counts as a normal night.”

“Park Chanyeol? Are you seeing each other?”

“Euw, no,” Baekhyun said. “I’ve known him too long to date him. Plus which, he’s into really weird stuff, and I do not have the time or the energy.”

“Right,” Minseok said. “He’s close with a friend of mine, and. Yeah. I guess I’d be pretty surprised if you ran with that crowd.”

Baekhyun feigned outrage.

“Are you saying I don’t seem kinky?”

What a bad decision: Min made that adorable grin again.

“I am saying that, yes.”

Baekhyun hid behind her mug of Tang for a couple of minutes and tried to pretend that she didn’t watch Minseok fiddle with the study supplies in front of her.

“Baekhyun,” she said, no sign of that smile in sight. “I know I’m the first girl Jongdae has dated. Does that bother you?”

“Absolutely not,” Baekhyun said.

It was nice that Minseok had asked about the one part of it that wasn’t a problem.

“I’m glad. Dae loves you a lot, I would be really unhappy to cause trouble between you.”

Red lights and sirens went on inside Baekhyun’s head, and she needed a shower, a yogurt, and either a couple more hours of sleep or 5 more mugs of Tang before she could deal with that.

“She’s super happy and you seem awesome,” Baekhyun said. “There’s no trouble at all.”

No trouble, that is, other than the slow, wicked smile that spread across Minseok’s face.

“I seem awesome, huh?”

“Don’t flirt with Baek, you’ll give me ideas,” Jongdae said.

Thankfully, she swooped in to kiss Min, so they missed Baekhyun’s brief foray into death. By the time Jongdae stood up to smirk at Baekhyun from under the wild tangle of her hair, Baekhyun had recovered.

“You’re a pervert.”

“You’re just mad because I kissed a girl before you did,” Jongdae said.

“Aw, you’re so dumb in the morning,” Baekhyun said. “I can’t believe you forgot how I made out with that hot senior sophomore year.”

Jongdae scowled, while Minseok’s eyebrows demonstrated that they were unafraid of heights.

“Crap, I forgot that,” Jongdae said. “She was super hot.”

“Don’t worry, she wasn’t as hot as Min,” Baekhyun said.

Being dumb in the morning was contagious, apparently. Baekhyun escaped to a very long shower (and some very quiet masturbation) to the sound of Jongdae’s cackle.

Baekhyun had a couple of weeks of normal-level misery, during which she tried not to obviously moon over Jongdae, Minseok, or both. She was pretty sure she failed this task miserably, but they were so caught up in each other that they didn’t notice. After their conversation, Minseok was a little chattier, which was fun but also terrible in the mooning department.

The night Baekhyun arrived home from work to find Jongdae crying into the phone, Baekhyun went hot, then cold, and tried to remember where the really big knife was in the kitchen, in case she had to kill Minseok. Even though she really, really did not want to kill Minseok. Wrong final double consonant entirely.

“You caaaaaaaan’t,” Jongdae wailed, then gave a gross, wet-sounding cough. “You have exams and work, you don’t have time to be sick.”

She looked over at Baekhyun with a red face, dripping from several orifices and puffy-eyed, and held out her phone.

“Baek, tell her. I can take care of myself, Min can’t make herself sick.”

Baekhyun took the phone and scrubbed it briefly against her jacket before holding it to her ear. She took advantage of the fact that Jongdae was currently emptying the excessive contents of her face into a tissue and couldn’t talk.

“Jongdae totally can’t take care of herself, but I’m on it,” Baekhyun said. “You crush your test, I’ll nurse the invalid. It’s too early in your relationship to see how much she whines when she’s sick, it’ll kill all the magic.”

Minseok laughed, but just briefly.

“That’s nice of you, Baekhyun, but I can’t be a jerk to my girlfriend. You have work too, that’s not right.”

Man. Baekhyun was so glad she wasn’t obligated to murder Minseok, she was so _great_.

“But this is why you always carry that giant book around, right? When’s your test?”

“In three days.”

“I’ve got a mountain of sick time. I’ll take first watch on sick duty. Maybe by the time your test is over, Jongdae will look all pale and romantic, instead of drippy and red like she does right now.”

That made Min laugh for real, and Jongdae yelled her agreement. When Minseok gave in, Baekhyun handed the phone back and left the room so she didn’t have to listen to all the lovey dovey stuff.

Jongdae was a miserable patient, but at least the flu wasn’t as bad as anything gastrointestinal. Mostly Baekhyun merely had to make soup and agree that the flu was terrible. She didn’t even have to take time off work for the first couple of days, just load Jongdae up on the sofa with snacks and tissues and check in every couple of hours for proof of life.

“Why’d you make me get a flu shot if this was going to happen?” Jongdae complained the second night, after a short phone call with Minseok and with the end of her nose looking like it had a bad sunburn.

Baekhyun snuggled in close, even though it was well into germ territory, and petted Jongdae’s gross, unwashed hair.

“Junmyeon gives us this lecture every year when he makes us go get our flu shots, don’t you listen?”

Jongdae blew her nose for the ninetieth time that hour.

“No.”

“It means you’ll be sick for a shorter time. You’ll be back to smooching Min soon.”

Jongdae’s expression went quiet, after a brief coughing spell. She tugged at Baekhyun’s shirt.

“I really like her, Baek.”

Baekhyun hugged Jongdae to try to squeeze around the hollow ache in her chest.

“Because she’s awesome and she treats you great.”

Jongdae nodded wetly.

“And she’s super hot.”

“And she’s super hot,” Baekhyun agreed. “Way out of your league, she should’ve been dating me instead.”

Jongdae slapped Baekhyun’s arm, and they both laughed. Baekhyun made Jongdae take more medicine and drink more tea and tucked the blanket back around her shoulders.

“I didn’t think you’d ever date a girl,” Jongdae said softly.

She sounded a little sad.

Oof, talk about a tricky subject.

“You’ve been so happy, it makes me think I should’ve been more open-minded,” Baekhyun said eventually.

Hoping it sounded honest without giving too much away. Anyhow, Jongdae’s response was merely to snuggle up closer and hum.

The next day was when Baekhyun was the one to wake up with a pounding headache and a stuffed-up nose.

“Oh no!” Jongdae cried.

Baekhyun wasn’t entirely sure how she was still in her bed, sweating and aching, instead of making tea and oatmeal for Jongdae. She was sure that she felt 900 times worse than she had felt since … maybe ever? Her brain didn’t seem to be working right.

“Oh, Baek,” Jongdae said.

Her fingers were so cool on Baekhyun’s face.

“I gave you my germ, I’m so sorry.”

Baekhyun tried to say something clever and amusing, but the only thing that came out was a series of miserable-sounding vowels.

“I got it,” Jongdae said. “I’m on the mend, just hang on for a second.”

It was maybe a second or maybe half an hour, but at some point a mug appeared in front of Baekhyun’s face that turned out to contain hot Tang. Baekhyun sipped at it, in between sniffing and coughing.

It was terrible. She and Jongdae made a pile of misery on the sofa, so bleary and pitiful that twice Netflix cut out on them because neither one could muster the energy to poke the remote when the screen said “hey are you still watching this decade-old sitcom” and knowing that they should’ve been hungry but unable to either feel it or do anything about it if they did.

Minseok saved them.

She arrived late afternoon, arms laden with bags that contained juice, Tang, medicine, cute bed socks, soup, and porridge.

Baekhyun and Jongdae both cried. Minseok mopped their dopey, gross faces and didn’t even laugh at them. Baekhyun blinked at Min and could’ve sworn she saw and actual halo surrounding Minseok’s blessed head.

“You’re a saint,” she mumbled.

“That’s a bit of a stretch,” Minseok said while she tucked Baekhyun’s hair to one side.

“Gotta be,” Baekhyun said. “Only way to deserve Dae.”

“Oh, Baek,” Jongdae said.

It was a terrible few days, full of snot and sweat. Jongdae got better while Baekhyun got worse, until Baekhyun lay on the sofa weeping around a headache that felt like someone stabbing her eyelid with a stiletto and her ribs aching from her cough.

“You shouldn’t have to stay here,” she wailed at her two excellent nurses. “You should be having amazing, hot sex right now, being all super hot and great to each other and stuff, not sitting here feeding me soup.”

“We’re not feeding you soup,” Minseok said. “You keep refusing to eat it. I’d feel a lot better if you’d eat some soup.”

“Baek,” Jongdae said, and smoothed Baekhyun’s sweaty hair out of her eyes.

“It’s not fair,” Baekhyun wept into a spoonful of something mild and salty and undoubtedly full of healthful ingredients. “Why do you both have to be so great and I have to be so stupid?”

“You’re not stupid, you’re just sick,” Minseok said.

Baekhyun, thanks to the wooziness of the flu, didn’t remember this conversation as anything other than a haze of carboard-tasting soup and care-taking that made her cry.

The flu passed, as it does. Jongdae and Baekhyun remembered what it felt like to be fully awake and comfortable in their own skins. The tissue box made its way back to the bathroom counter, and the house no longer smelled like delivery pizza and unwashed girl.

Minseok had passed her exam, because she was a genius. Baekhyun was annoyed by how much _effort_ it took to convince the two of them that she didn’t need to tag along for Min’s celebratory dinner. It was cool that they all got along: she didn’t want to get into the habit of third-wheeling.

It did give her a pang, though, how Minseok hugged her so close, one hand on the small of her back, before they left for the restaurant, and how Jongdae was so soft and noodly and smiling when she returned home Sunday night.

It gave Baekhyun a major confusion how, over the next few weeks, they kept _touching_ her. Jongdae had always been generous with affection, rubbing the knots out of Baekhyun’s shoulders after long work days, or using her as a mattress when they watched TV together. Now, Jongdae’s general state of sexual bliss seemed to be leaking out all over the place. When Baekhyun stood over the stove, Jongdae put an arm around her as usual to see whether there was good stuff to cadge, but with fingers that wormed their way between shirt and waistband, and Baekhyun couldn’t tell if it was on purpose or by chance. But Dae’s warm fingers on her waist made Baekhyun flash hot, and the pan rattled in her hand.

Did Dae mean to fall asleep while they were watching their favorite home-rehab show? Even more important, did she mean to fall asleep with her mouth pressed up against Baekhyun’s neck, so that when she shifted and murmured, “probably should go to bed,” Baekhyun had to bite back a whimper?

And Minseok. Minseok was a _menace_. Baekhyun was a smidge taller and a bit more sturdily built than the other two – she knew she looked pretty good and cleaned up great, but she did not have the confidence for the parade of crop tops and booty shorts that Min brought out as the weather warmed up. Baekhyun kept staring at that blue bellybutton jewel, which made her throat dry, just because it was the safest thing to look at. Baekhyun didn’t know what kinds of dates they were going on: Jongdae always looked the same, because her fashion philosophy was “find a thing I like and buy it in four different colors,” but Minseok showed up once in a leather jacket and miniskirt so short Baekhyun would’ve _sworn_ there was nothing underneath it, _god_ ; once all butched out in engineer boots and a fucking coverall bunched around her waist with a white t-shirt that made Baekhyun want to cry; and once in this slinky damn dark-grey pinstripe suit with a narrow tie the same blue as her bellybutton piercing and this little silky blouse underneath that kept flashing skin while she twirled a giggling Jongdae around the living room.

As gay awakenings went, Baekhyun’s was both powerful and super damn frustrating. She bought a third vibrator. It was stupid and buzzy and cold and nothing like the her two super-hot friends having super-hot sex in the next room.

“Maybe one of your gross kinky friends could beat my crush out of me,” Baekhyun groused while kicking Chanyeol’s ass at PUBG.

“That’s not how it works, honey,” Chanyeol said.

Then he died and said a bunch of less-nice stuff, but followed it up by getting up to go make snacks, so it was a good evening. With a side bonus of Baekhyun not lying around in bed humping a pillow like a yucky creeper while imagining everything going on in the other room.

She was lacing up her shoes for a run the next morning when Min crept out of Jongdae’s room and plopped a set of running shoes on the floor.

“Mind if I join you?”

“Of course not.”

Running side by side, at least, meant that Baekhyun wouldn’t have to look at that combination of tiny shorts and tiny tank top, the shirt a deep red that made Min’s skin look like she was made of moonlight. Jongdae’s skin had a warm golden glow. Sunlight and moonlight. Baekhyun sighed.

“Pace too fast?” Min asked.

“No, I’m fine.”

They ran Baekhyun’s usual route, which ended oh so conveniently at a coffeeshop. Baek suspected that Minseok’s usual run was a lot longer, but she grinned at Baekhyun, whose heart flopped around like a fish on land.

“These are on me,” Min said once Baekhyun’s strawberry frappe, Jongdae’s coffee frappe, and Minseok’s own iced coffee were up.

Baekhyun opened her mouth to protest and shut it again in the face of one beautifully lifted eyebrow and pursed lips. She packed the drinks into a carrier

Minseok opened the door and put her fingers on the small of Baekhyun’s back to guide her out.

Baekhyun stumbled.

“Oh gosh! Are you okay?”

Staring at Min’s wide eyes and those lovely pink lips in an _o_ , Baekhyun was definitely not okay.

“Yeah, fine,” she said.

“If you say so,” Minseok said, and touched her tongue to the tip of her straw before she closed her mouth around it and sucked.

Baekhyun wondered whether Minseok wasn’t amazing after all but was, in fact, completely evil instead.

They got home, and Min took Jongdae’s cup into Dae’s room. A shriek sounded out shortly after, followed by cursing, and Minseok ran back into the kitchen to hide behind Baekhyun.

“You jerk!” Dae shouted.

She had a wet spot on her neck, her hair was a wild tangle, and one strap of her brown camisole was falling off her shoulder. Min grabbed Baekhyun’s upper arms and snickered into the nape of her neck, pressing against Baekhyun’s back.

“Save me, Baek!”

“Don’t you even,” Jongdae growled.

Minseok dragged Baekhyun back and forth like a human shield, while Jongdae tried to dart around and catch her. At first it was funny – Baekhyun got poked in the stomach, and Dae was cursing inventively – until all of a sudden it wasn’t. Baekhyun could feel them both pressed up against her, their bodies warm and their voices loud in her ear while they teased each other. She might as well have been a cardboard stand-up of an idol. Any other person in the world could’ve been the one standing in the middle, and it wouldn’t have mattered to them.

“Stop it,” she said, and tried to struggle out of Minseok’s hold on her arms and Jongdae’s grasp on one wrist.

“You are so in for it,” Jongdae said.

Minseok blew a raspberry.

“Quit it,” Baekhyun said.

They kept talking, and she kept pulling, and Baekhyun would’ve given anything to stop the shout that rose up from her throat, but she didn’t catch it in time.

“I fucking said let me go!” she yelled.

They let go. In the sudden silence, Baekhyun looked down into Jongdae’s frown. She felt her own eyes well up and watched Dae’s eyes go wide.

Baekhyun sprinted for her room and slammed the door behind her.

She dabbed her eyes dry on her gross, sweaty shirt and took a few deep, calming breaths in time for the inevitable knock on her door. Jongdae was reliable that way: couldn’t let anything go. Had to sit down and hash out any issue, even when the issue was stupidity.

Fuck.

“Yeah,” she said.

Jongdae crept in, looking like a kicked dog, and even Minseok looked unnerved. Which they totally didn’t deserve. They hadn’t done anything _wrong._ Baekhyun knew she just needed to go out and get laid or something, work this stupid two-way crush out of her system and go back to where everything was friendly and easy and normal.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I just had a minute, I was being stupid, everything’s fine.”

Jongdae rushed over and sat next to her, took her hand. Baekhyun squeezed reassurance she didn’t feel.

“I don’t think so. I think this is our fault,” Min said.

And before Baekhyun could protest, Min sat on her other side and took her other hand.

“We’ve upset you,” Minseok said.

“No, it’s – “

“Shut up, we did,” Jongdae said. “It was my idea, I’m sorry. We should’ve just said something outright, like Min wanted.”

Baekhyun’s best friend, whom she loved, and her best friend’s girlfriend, whom she super really like-liked, both turned to face her with serious expressions, both still hanging onto her hands so she was stuck.

“Min wanted what?” she said.

Minseok smiled, close-lipped but warm.

“You, baby,” she said.

“What?!”

Jongdae laughed. Jongdae tugged on Baekhyun’s hand until her head turned, and then Jongdae kissed her.

Jongdae’s mouth was so small and soft. It tasted like coffee frappe. Her warm little tongue took Baekhyun’s breath and sent it to the other side of the universe.

“Er,” Baekhyun said when Jongdae pulled away.

Baekhyun was amazed that she could be so eloquent, since at the time she was so turned on she thought she might come just from pressing her legs together.

Who taught Jongdae to kiss like that? Minseok?

That thought made Baekhyun turn her head to the suspected culprit.

“We thought you seemed interested,” Minseok said.

The hand not holding Baekhyun’s touched Baekhyun’s knee and slid up a few centimeters. Baekhyun shivered.

“Are you? Interested?”

She ducked her chin and looked up through her eyelashes. Her voice was low, and she bit her lip. Baekhyun got goosebumps.

“How can you not be interested, look at her,” Jongdae murmured.

Interested. Baekhyun thought maybe she was literally on fire.

“I don’t want to just fuck,” Baekhyun couldn’t believe she actually said.

Jongdae snuggled up against her shoulder, kissed her neck.

“Baek,” she whispered, and Baekhyun shivered again.

Minseok smiled slowly, and the hand on Baekhyun’s leg moved more slowly still, up a couple more centimeters.

“Okay,” Minseok said. “But can I at least kiss you? Since Dae already got to.”

Baekhyun squirmed, just because otherwise she was going to burst out of her own skin.

“I mean, we can talk later,” Baekhyun said.

Then that small hand was wrapped around the back of Baekhyun’s neck, fingers strong and cool, Minseok’s thumb pressing until Baekhyun tilted her head and opened her mouth under that firm press of lips. Minseok sucked her bottom lip, flicked her tongue against Baekhyun’s until Baekhyun heard herself whimper. It didn’t help that Jongdae had set her teeth lightly into Baekhyun’s shoulder and was laughing that breathy little laugh she had when she was really excited.

Minseok pulled back, and Jongdae tugged her arm until Baekhyun turned her head and they kissed again, sloppy and wet. Then Baekhyun tried to remember how to breathe while she watched the two of them kiss in front of her, the way Min cradled Dae’s chin in her hands. Baekhyun reached out and skimmed her hand down Minseok’s back. Min smiled at Jongdae, then straddled Baekhyun’s lap.

She tucked Baekhyun’s hair behind her ears; Baekhyun reveled in the sweetness of it, and then in the way those fingers trailed down her neck and one hand kept moving until Min cupped her breast.

“How far’d you get with that hot senior?” she asked.

Jongdae laughed again and leaned in to kiss Min’s neck.

“About this far,” Baekhyun rasped.

“She didn’t make you come?”

Baekhyun shook her head. The way they both smiled at her, she kind of felt like she was in danger. In danger of exploding, probably.

Minseok kissed her again, slow and filthy.

“Can we make you come, baby?”

Baekhyun nodded and inched a little closer to exploding.

Jongdae whipped her camisole off and Baekhyun stared. She’d seen Dae naked a million times, but it seemed different, given the circumstances. She stared at Dae’s teeth digging into her bottom lip, the little brown peaks of her nipples, the way her hand raked through her hair. Minseok tugged Baekhyun’s shirt over her head, and in that instant of broken eye contact, Baekhyun panicked. How long had it been since she shaved? Or trimmed anything?

“We just ran, I haven’t showered,” she babbled.

“So what?” Min said, pulling her own shirt off and unhooking her sports bra with one hand. “I haven’t either, and Jongdae came three times in the middle of the night. We’re all a mess, I don’t care, I don’t want to wait anymore.”

“Don’t care, Baek,” Jongdae said up against Baekhyun’s lips.

Baekhyun felt Minseok’s mouth move across her shoulder, and she shuddered to realize that they wanted her too. She wasn’t just pining alone. This was them, too. Together. With her, on purpose. Sober and everything.

She moaned and pulled Dae closer, ran her hand up from Dae’s tiny waist to her perfect little palmful of breast. Felt the way Jongdae’s breath hitched when she skimmed her palm in a circle over Dae’s nipple and smiled, then tugged at it a little until Jongdae made a small noise in her throat.

“She’s an eager little kitten, our Dae,” Minseok said while doing a few warm and interesting things to Baekhyun’s ear. “Practically insatiable, it’ll be nice to have the help.”

Jongdae laughed into Baekhyun’s mouth.

“And did you know,” Min drawled, then took a pause to suck on Baekhyun’s earlobe, “how much our kitten loves to eat pussy?”

Baekhyun’s brain shorted out entirely. During this period of desire-induced coma, they maneuvered her onto her back, on all her piled up pillows, and then tried to kill her some more by kissing each other while they pulled the rest of their clothing off.

Min’s cunt was shaved totally bare, with another tiny blue jewel winking.

“Oh my god,” Baekhyun croaked.

“She let me shave her last weekend,” Jongdae said. “Did you know there’s such a thing as edible soap?”

She grinned, the tip of her tongue caught between her teeth.

“Fuck me,” Baekhyun said.

“Yes, yes, that’s what we’re doing,” Min said with a laugh, sliding next to Baekhyun and kissing her.

The kiss was way shorter than Baekhyun would’ve liked. She tried to grab, but Minseok held her wrist.

“Watch,” she said.

So Baekhyun watched Jongdae slide between her own legs with an eager smile on her face. Watched Jongdae kiss her thigh while she felt Minseok toy with her right nipple and mouth at her neck. She watched Jongdae skim fingers down over the hair between her legs, watched and felt those fingers part her. Watched Jongdae’s smile widen, and then the way Jongdae dipped her head, saw Dae close her eyes at the same time she felt Dae’s tongue lick her.

“She tastes so sweet, Min,” Jongdae said in a rough tone Baekhyun had never heard before.

“I’m surprised she doesn’t taste like Tang,” Minseok said, and laughed when she pinched the nipple in her fingers and Baekhyun yelped.

“Gonna make you come, Baekkie,” Dae said.

Which took almost no time at all, given how turned on Baekhyun already was, how good Dae was with that little tongue, and how insanely hot it was to watch Jongdae – her best friend, Jongdae – eat her out as if she was completely delicious.

Jongdae lapped at her, fast then slow then fast again, until Baekhyun kept trying to grab fistfuls of sheet and Minseok held her wrists over her head.

“Look at how much she loves the taste of you, Baek,” Minseok whispered in her ear.

Her naked body was pressed up close, and Baekhyun could’ve turned her head and taken Min’s breast in her mouth, but then she wouldn’t be able to watch the way Jongdae licked long stripes from back to front, each one ending with a firm little flick to her clit.

“Why don’t you come for us, honey?” Min said. “It’s just the first time, it won’t be the last.”

Jongdae looked up into Baekhyun’s eyes, tongue still pressed on her. She smiled and blinked as slow as a cat, then dipped her head and sucked hard, holding Baekhyun’s hips while she bucked and wailed and came in waves.

“Dae,” she said when she could talk.

Jongdae surged up and kissed her. Baekhyun tasted herself in Jongdae’s mouth and was almost ready to go again. She watched Minseok lick her juices off Jongdae’s chin and was definitely ready to go again already.

Not that she was going to be greedy.

“Who’s next?” she said.

“Like Min said, I came three times a few hours ago, so I guess she’s due,” Jongdae said.

This, despite the fact that she was grinding a little against Baekhyun’s thigh, and Baekhyun could feel how wet she was. But her smile was wicked.

“Never too early for a lesson in the oral arts, is it, Baek?”

Baekhyun looked at Min’s trim, muscled form, and thought about those two little blue jewels, and how Dae wasn’t the only person around with an oral fixation.

“Want me to call you coach or senpai?” she said.

“Fuck,” Min said.

But she said it with a grin, already wriggling over onto her back.

Her skin was so much smoother than a guy’s under Baekhyun’s hands. So many dudes were tricky about their nipples – they didn’t want them to be touched, or felt weird about how much they liked it. Minseok arched her back when Baekhyun and Jongdae each took a side, wound her hands in their hair and tugged. Baekhyun let her hands roam, flicking the jewel in her bellybutton, and lower, over the heat of her bare mound. She pressed in, and Minseok pulled her hair again.

“C’mon,” Dae said.

They scooted down, Baekhyun between Min’s legs.

“Look at how wet she is, Baek,” Dae said.

She rubbed her hand over Min’s lower abdomen, then dipped her thumb down over Min’s hood piercing, and lower, until Minseok hissed. Jongdae grinned, then placed that thumb against Baekyun’s lower lip.

“Open up.’

Beakhyun sucked Jongdae’s finger – the flavor was saltier than her own, a little bitter. She dragged her teeth over the underside of Dae’s thumb. Jongdae kissed her roughly.

“She likes it slow,” Jongdae said. “I like it fast and steady. Min likes to be sucked. You want to try?”

Baekhyun nodded. She opened Min up and stared down at the dark pink of her clit, with the little piercing above it.

“Can I watch you, baby?” Minseok asked.

Baekhyun remembered how hot it had been when Dae looked at her. She raised her eyes to stare at Min, then dipped her head slowly and touched her tongue to Min’s cunt. Minseok hissed and grasped the headboard over her head. Jongdae laughed.

“You’re a fucking natural,” she said. “Make her come.”

And it was _awesome_. Baekhyun had often thought, when guys when down on her or while masturbating, that maybe it got boring after a while, licking over and over like that, or maybe your tongue would get tired. But the way Min twitched and sighed just made Baekhyun want to do better and go longer. The way Jongdae kept saying things like “slow down” and “suck a little,” and eventually “put a couple of fingers inside her, Baek,” and at nipping her shoulder was hotter than anything pretty much ever. When she felt Min clench around her and arch up under her tongue, groaning, Baekhyun thought it was almost as good as coming herself.

By that point, Jongdae was on her knees with both hands between her legs, so Baekhyun figured if she was already there with her tongue warmed up, she might as well help finish things off. Kind of an awkward angle, since Dae had to stay on her knees so Minseok could reach down to pump two fingers inside her, but satisfying all the same. Jongdae’s flavor was different still, musky and slightly sweet, and Baekhyun liked being able to scratch lightly at Dae’s tight little curls while she licked.

“Fuck,” Jongdae said after. “You really are a natural.”

“You told me exactly what you like,” Baekhyun said. “That made it easy.”

“You say that now, but you haven’t had her demand a third and a fourth,” Minseok grumbled to the space between Dae’s breasts. “You have to build up stamina.”

Baekhyun knew they were going to have to talk all this out and figure out what everything meant, but in the moment, building up stamina sounded really good. So did coming again.

Which she did on Minseok’s fingers, teasing her toward her peak, with Jongdae kissing her, until Dae said, “oh hey, still keep all your stuff in the second drawer?” and Baekhyun nodded in a daze that didn’t have time to wonder why Dae knew where she kept her vibrators until the green one was turned on and inside her while Min’s fingers worked, until she came so hard she bent in half.

“I’ve always liked the look of that weird sucking one,” Dae said, so Baekhyun used it on her, turning the speed up and down until Jongdae pleaded with her to let her come, and Minseok shut her up by sitting on her face.

That was pretty cool, seeing whether she could make Jongdae’s technique go to hell from distraction. Worked, too. The weird sucking vibrator was awesome. Though Min came anyway, grinding down on Jongdae’s tongue while Dae’s wails were muffled by her body.

Baekhyun kissed Dae’s wet, soft mouth when they collapsed into a pile afterward.

“No wonder you seem so relaxed all the time,” she said.

Minseok snorted.

“This is nothing, wait until you see our straps,” Jongdae slurred with her eyes closed.

Min tugged Baekhyun’s leg across Jongdae and over her hip. Jongdae took advantage of the angle to slip a finger inside Baekhyun. How did they ever manage to get out of bed? She definitely never wanted to leave. And that wasn’t even with the idea of strap-ons, which she could barely imagine. She tried to picture Minseok fucking Jongdae and clenched around Dae’s finger. Dae smirked.

“We’ll have to get a third,” Minseok said with a wicked grin. “So our Baek can fuck us.”

“Shit,” Baekhyun said.

“Kitten likes it in her ass,” Minseok said in a light voice that nonetheless kicked Baekhyun’s desire back up into the atmosphere.

Jongdae’s finger moved slowly in and out of her now, so clearly Dae could tell what was going on. Of course, she was also stroking herself with her other hand.

“Won’t it be fun,” Min continued. “Kitten fucking me with her double strap, and Baek working the plug in her ass. How hard would our kitten come then, hm?”

She leaned down to kiss Jongdae just as Dae stiffened and cried out. Baek watched, grinding down on Dae’s hand, and Min reached over between her legs and brought Baek off while Baekhyun panted into Jongdae’s hair.

She took a minute to hide there, face pressed against the side of Dae’s head. She felt sleepy, and with that sleepiness almost ready to cry a little. There was naked and there was _naked_ , and as much fun as the past couple hours had been, they were going to have to have a big conversation coming up soon. And it was hard to even admit what she wanted, much less hope for it.

“Love you, Baek,” Jongdae murmured in that voice that meant she was already mostly asleep.

Baekhyun raised her head and stared down at Jongdae’s face, the way her ridiculous eyelashes shadowed her cheeks and her mouth curved in a smile even when she was asleep. She looked over at Minseok, afraid of what she’d see.

Minseok was gazing at her quietly. She touched Baekhyun’s cheek lightly, then leaned down to kiss Jongdae soft as a whisper.

“Come with me,” she said.

Baekhyun followed her into the bathroom. It was awkward to walk around naked together in the apartment in the middle of the day. Not that Min didn’t have a cute little ass that begged for a squeeze.

Baekhyun wrapped her arms around herself while Minseok started the shower, then let Min pull her in and hug her under the warm water.

“You okay?” Minseok asked.

“Yes?” Baekhyun said.

Min laughed at the question mark. She leaned back and smoothed Baekhyun’s wet hair away from her face. Some perverted space in the back of Baekhyun’s brain _really_ appreciated the way the water ran down Min’s body, but the rest of her was insistent on a nap. Min handed her the shampoo.

“Dae really does love you,” she said when Baekhyun was trapped by sudsy hair. “And you don’t need to look so alarmed about it. I always thought I was a jealous person, but you don’t make me feel jealous about Dae.”

“I’m – glad?” Baekhyun said.

Minseok rolled her eyes.

“Look, I don’t know how to date more than one person at a time, I feel super awkward here, okay?” she said.

Baekhyun considered pointing out that maybe this thing would be slightly less awkward if they weren’t standing in a bathtub with shampoo in their hair, but she didn’t want to be rude.

“Same,” she said, and Min laughed.

She touched Baekhyun’s waist, and Baekhyun melted a little.

“You’re so good to Dae,” she blurted.

Minseok’s smile went soft.

“Rinse out your hair.”

When they were out of soapy danger, Min hugged her again. Baekhyun liked how their bodies fitted together, the way Min’s face tucked into her neck.

“You’re good to Dae, too,” Min said. “And I love her like you do.”

She leaned back to look up, and this made her press even more nicely against Baekhyun.

“But you’re also fun, and funny, and insanely hot in your own right. I don’t really know how to do this, Baek, but will you let me try to be good to you, too? And see how it goes?”

Baekhyun didn’t trust her voice, so she nodded. Then Minseok’s smile looked bright but a little wobbly, so Baekhyun figured she probably needed a little kissing for strength, and that led to hands wandering over nice, slippery bodies, and before Baekhyun knew it, Minseok was on her knees with her face buried in Baekhyun’s cunt, licking her with a fast, strong tongue that made her come like a shot.

After that, it seemed only fair that Baekhyun demonstrate her favorite use for the hand-held showerhead, with the added benefit that Baek could get a couple fingers in her at the same time while the pulsing water did its work between Min’s legs.

All this took a nap from “good idea” to “absolutely necessary.” They crawled, still damp, back into bed and around their smelly, sleeping Jongdae, who cracked one eye open at them and mumbled, “you bitches owe me one when I wake up, unfair.”

Baekhyun smiled across her shoulder at Minseok.

“Sorry I dragged you into this,” Min said, grinning.

“I’m not,” Baekhyun said.


End file.
